A user device may connect to a network to send/receive information to/from different sources. The network may have multiple network devices that are used to set up a communication path between the user device and a source. Some of the network devices may be used to determine rules and policies associated with providing a level of quality of service. Other network devices may be used to implement the rules and policies and apply the level of quality of service to the communication path between the user device and the source.